Loki Laufeyson (MCU)
The Would-Be King & Brother "Real Power" Rock of Ages Puny God (by the Hulk) Loki of Jotunheim The Asgardian Mussolini Odin |personality = Evil (formerly), humorous, sneaky, ruthless, jealous, greedy, clever, loathsome, calm, selfish, conflicted, intelligent, cunning, intense, sociopathic, megalomaniacal, heroic, selfless, sassy, mischievious |species = Frost Giant |appearance = Handsome Asgardian with black hair, and green eyes Frost Giant Form: Bluish grey skin with red eyes. |occupation = Prince of Asgard, Rightful King of Jotunheim |alignment = Bad, later good |affiliations = Chitauri Royal House of Asgard Revengers |goal = To kill his brother Thor and become the ruler of Asgard and destroy all of Jotunheim to prove to his father he is a worthy son. (Thor) (failed) Defeat and kill The Avengers Team and rule the entire Earth and enslave humanity (The Avengers) (failed) Take over Asgard and overthrow Odin (Thor: The Dark World) (succeeded) To help his Brother Thor in defeating Hela (succeeded) Betray Thanos and kill him (failed) |home = Jotunheim (formerly; birthplace) Asgard (formerly; destroyed) Mobile |family = Unnamed biological mother Odin Borson Queen Frigga Thor Odinson Hela Bor Burison Buri }} |friends = Frigga, Odin, Sif (formerly), Volstagg (formerly), Hogun (formerly), Fandral (formerly), The Other (formerly), Thanos (formerly), Chitauri (formerly), Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie |enemies = Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Algrim, Malekith, Dark Elves, Hela, Thanos, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight |likes = Power, winning, getting what he wants, doing what he wants, his adoptive mother Frigga, his adoptive brother Thor (later) |dislikes = The Avengers (formerly), losing, his minions failing him, his adoptive brother Thor (formerly), not getting his way, his adoptive father Odin Borson (formerly), not knowing the truth of who he is |possessions = Daggers |fate = Killed by Thanos in the original timeline Escapes custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. (alternate timeline) }}Loki Laufeyson/Odinson is a major character and the former secondary antagonist turned a major protagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was the main antagonist of Thor and The Avengers, minor antagonist turned anti-hero/tritagonist of Thor: The Dark World and the deuteragonist of Thor: Ragnarok. Loki is a member of the Royal House of Asgard, the Revengers, and the last survivng member of the House of Laufey, History ''Thor'' Loki first appears in the 2011 film, Thor. Here, he is introduced as the adoptive brother of Thor and the adopted son of Frigga and Odin. ''Thor: Ragnarok'' When they are near the Commodore, Thor realizes that Loki is not really there and is actually an illusion. Loki tells his brother it's nothing personal this time and only wants a bounty on Thor's head to save himself. However, Thor puts a slave shocker on Loki's back that he planted after patting his brother on the back in the elevator, but leaves the remote to set him free. Thor, learning Loki's tricks, tells him its about growth and change, and notes that his little brother will always be the God of Mischief but that he could be more. Personality In Thor: Ragnarok, Loki's personality seems to have dimmed down a bit since becoming king of Asgard and posing as Odin. He had a reduced rivalry feeling and hatred towards Thor, and instead directed it at their sister Hela throughout most of the movie. Trivia * The identity of Loki's biological mother is unknown, but she was likely a Frost Giant, like Loki's biological father, Laufey. * Loki is similar to Nebula from the Guardians of the Galaxy ''films. **Both of them fight their siblings **have known them since childhood **Always hated their father for favoring one child (Thanos for favoring Gamora and Odin for favoring Thor. One major difference is that Loki never once tried to kill his father while Nebula is trying to kill her adoptive father). **Eventually, in the sequel to their feature film, they eventually forgive their older sibling. **They're also both blue * Hela sarcastically remarks that Loki sounds just like Odin when she is confronting both her younger brothers. ''Thor: Ragnarok * Loki has a fear of the Hulk since their encounter in the Battle of New York Thor: Ragnarok The Avengers. Notes and References Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:On and Off Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:Thor Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Thor: Ragnorak Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Alternate reality characters